deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma Saotome
Ranma Saotome is the main protagonist of Ranma 1/2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome (Complete) *Ranma Saotome vs. Emporio Ivankov (by TheDragonDemon) *Kirito vs Ranma Saotome (By Paladinporter) Possible Opponents * Birdy Cephon Altera (Birdy the Mighty: Decode) * Kid Goku (Dragonballs) * Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) History The only son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, Ranma was taken from his home by his father when approximately 2 years old to begin a 13-14-year training trip to perfect his skills in the martial arts. Genma was only able to convince his wife to let them go by promising him to raise his son as a "man among men" upon pain of death for both of them. He signed a pledge and had his infant son sign it via hand print, which began Ranma's training trip with his father. Ranma's childhood was a long and traumatic affair, thanks to his father's abysmal parenting skills, but he became a skilled fighter during this time. After 13 years, towards the end of his long journey, Ranma fell into one of the accused springs of Jusenkyo. Those who fall into one of these springs gain a cursed form of whoever drowned in it. In Ranma's case, he fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl, meaning he would assume the form of a teenage girl whenever splashed or covered in cold water. Hot water reverts him to his default male form, but there is no permanent method of locking him to his male form. Despite being upset about the curse, Ranma continued his training life with his father, until settling at the home of his father's friend, Soun Tendo. Soun Tendo lived with his daughters in Furinkan, a suburban neighborhood in Tokyo. Genma made an arrangement with Soun that Ranma would marry one of Soun's daughters, Akane Tendo. Although Akane and Ranma were initially unwilling to be engaged, they developed feelings for each other which they generally struggling to deny or otherwise avoid openly expressing throughout the entire series. Ranma's life in Furinkan was complicated by his father's old schemes, his own abrasive personality, and an incredibly complicated network of romances and rivalries. For example, Ranma inadvertently ended up with a number of fiancees, three of whom are major characters across the series. He would thus spend his high school years honing his skills and learning new forms of martial arts. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'5" (164 cm) when Male and 4'11" (150 cm) when Female *Weight: 135 lbs (Male)/105 lbs (Female) *Age: 16 *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Black when male, Red when Female Abilities As the heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Ranma is one of the premier fighters in the world. His style of fighting blends together techniques and strategies from countless other styles from Japan and China. Many of the styles he has learned are highly specialized or based on specific situations, such as ice skating or tea ceremonies. As a result, though, Ranma is well practiced at using a wide variety of ordinary items as weapons. These have included calligraphy brushes, marbles, spoons, ribbons, and towels. In the process, Ranma has demonstrated competency in ice skating, gymnastics, tea ceremonies, amphibious combat, and countless other strange abilities. He has also mastered the art of using common items as throwing weapons, with great accuracy. Despite lacking the social or school smarts of many of his peers, Ranma is a fairly clever individual. He is capable of developing complicated strategies on the fly, reverse-engineering enemy techniques, and exploiting enemies' personality traits to gain an upper hand mid-fight. His lack of social skills and knowledge ability can be attributed to spending most of his life on a training trip with his father. Ranma has capabilities that can easily be considered superhuman. He is strong enough to destroy boulders with a single strike, casually bend steel bars, and run through buildings. He is also durable enough to tank bombs strong enough to destroy giant statues or shrug off metal signs hitting him in the head. And his stamina allows him to fight for hours at a time, or after a week without food. He has also shown a resistance to fire and electric attacks. However, Ranma's most impressive physical attribute is his speed and mobility. Even early in his stay at Furinkan, Ranma demonstrated the ability to run at over 200 miles per hour and could throw punches far more quickly than anyone in real life could. After learning the "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" technique, Ranma was capable of hitting opponents upwards of 1000 times per second with a single hand. His evasive capacity is just as impressive. Ranma can deflect hundreds of flying stone shards, dodge flying arrows, and catch a dozen throwing knives in their teeth. Similar to Spider-Man, Ranma can cling and run along walls and ceilings, often using this ability to his advantage during fights. He is also able to easily leap several meters into the air while running to chase down opponents. They are also a masterful swimmer, capable of swimming against the current of a fire hose or while dragging huge boulders. In addition to more mundane techniques, Ranma is also the master of several Ki-based abilities. The Moko Takabisha is a Ki projectile attack powered by Ranma's confidence. The Nekkoken, or Cat-Fist, puts Ranma in a berserker state, where he gains the mentality and fighting style of a cat. In this state, Ranma can swipe the air hard enough to destroy nearby trees through air pressure. Ranma's ultimate ki technique is his Hiryu Shoten Ha. This attack is based on the aura surrounding its user and their opponent. Generally, an opponent's aura will become "hotter" during a fight. By maintaining a calm and "cool" disposition, Ranma can create a weaponized imbalance between the two auras, creating a cyclone that knocks opponents into the air. Ranma has mastered the technique to the extent where he can use several variations. For example, he can use a foe's aura using other "warm" emotions such as lust or use physically hot and cold substances to enhance the attack. The Hiryu Shoten Ha's main weakness is that it can easily be interrupted by opponents who are capable of manipulating their own Ki. Ranma's male and female forms have very similar capabilities, both possessing superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. His male form has a slight advantage in terms of attack strength and reach, while his female form is slightly more agiler. However, this difference is negligible. Strengths & Feats *Defeated Saffron. *Beat a shark in a fight by biting it. *Has enough discipline to avoid ever killing opponents besides Saffron. Weaknesses *An extreme fear of cats. *Generally bad Luck, which often lands him in undeserved trouble. *Often lets his arrogance and pride determine his decisions. Quotes *"Did you really think sealing me in concrete and burying me in the yard was even going to slow me down?" Trivia *Despite spending a lot of time trying to be cured of his curse, Ranma is perfectly willing to use his female form to his advantage, often using it to get cheaper food from unsuspecting vendors. *Was the first known character in fiction to create the "Glomp" sound effect while tackling someone. Gallery Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Ranma 1/2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Human Category:Shapeshifters